Unsinkable
by fanpire03
Summary: Bella and Edward are on a couples retreat with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. The location of the retreat is the new floating palace, the Titanic. Will Bella and Edward survive the trip?


**Hey fans! I decided to start up a Titanic fanfic too, because I'm in a Titanicy mood today. Please read and review the story. I only got one review for my new chapter in ****Undecided War****, but I know it's really short. Hopefully this will make it up to you guys, and remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**

**Couples Retreat**

"Bella, Bella- wake up," an angelic voice coaxed me.

"What? How long have I've been sleeping?" I yawned.

"Well, we're in Southampton now, and we're being escorted off the train. A patient, but annoyed conductor continued to stare at us waiting for us to move off the train car. My husband, Edward, and I had took the train from our home city of Manchester, England. Edward was an American businessman and I was an Scottish opera singer. We meet at one of my performances in London and have been inseparable ever since.

"Sorry," I told the conductor as Edward helped me off the leather seat. Edward continued to hold my hand as we walked off the train car.

"Now," Edward explained, "we are staying at the Seaside Grand Hotel right by the ocean for one night, then we board Titanic in the morning."

"Sounds wonderful Edward, but where's our luggage?"

"All our suitcases are being delivered to the hotel right now, the should be in our suite before we get there. Do you want to do some sightseeing or head right to the hotel?"

"I think we should go to the hotel, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are probably waiting for us." Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty were business partners of Edward. Alice, Rosalie, and I planned a "Couples' Retreat" for us and our husbands aboard the "unsinkable ship", the Titanic. Titanic was equipped with new safety features that made this ship the safest ship in the Atlantic Ocean, and the fastest ship on record. The captain of this grand vessel was hoping to make it to New York City in under 5 days, a remarkable feat.

"Bella, you're zoning out again. Get in the taxi," Edward said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the Titanic."

"Really. Are you excited?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to stay in New York again." Edward and I spent 9 months in New York and then traveled to Scotland for the summer months.

" Well, the trip over will be quite comfortable. Our suite has a king bed and it's own sitting room. Jasper and Emmett's suites are across the hall from our's."

"That will be nice." The taxi lurched to a stop in front of The Seaside Grand. The Grand was made out of a white stone and was on a cliff that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. It even had an indoor pool! Edward helped me out of the taxi and escorted me up to the front desk to check in.

"Welcome to The Seaside Grand Hotel, my name is Jessica. Do you have a reservation?" asked a bubbly receptionist. Jessica kept starring at Edward, smiling more than necessary.

"Yes, my husband and I have a reservation under Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We have a suite," I smiled back.

"Ohh," Jessica replied, "ummm… you two are in suite 265 on the 2nd floor. Call the front desk if you need anything. I took the gold room key from Jessica and headed to the elevator. The doors opened and a bellboy helped us in.

"What floor?"

"The second floor," Edward replied. The bellboy pressed the 2 button, and the elevator started climbing up.

"What was that at the front desk?" Edward asked.

"That receptionist was all over you, did you even notice?"

"No, I thought she was being friendly."

"Ya, friendly to you, she was trying to get in your pants."

"Bella, aren't you exaggerating a tad bit?"

"No. Oh look, it's our floor."

"Have a good day," the bellboy chuckled as we climbed out of the elevator.

"You too," I smiled.

"Now, we are suite 265. Turn right. We should be the 5th door on the left," Edward guided. We reached the room and I put the golden key into the lock, and opened the wooden door. The suite consisted of a sitting area with a large couch and two chairs. There was a large bathroom with a clawfoot tub, and hotel shampoo bottles. The bedroom was off the sitting room and had a door that connected to the bathroom. A huge bed that I would need a stepstool to climb was the centerpiece in the bedroom.

"Very nice," I said to Edward.

"Well, it is a suite."

"Hopefully our suite on Titanic will be that nice. Now, what time are we meeting the couples for dinner?"

"We have reservations in the hotel's restaurant for seven o clock. So you should freshen up before we head down." Edward grabbed me by waist and gave me a light, passionate kiss before I headed into the bathroom. I took off my blue feathered hat, dress, petticoats, corset, and other undergarments. It took about half and hour. A bath sounded nice right now, so I started running the hot water in the clawfoot tub. I climbed into the hot water and could feel my muscles relax. After I shampooed my hair, I drained the tub and started to brush my hair.

"Bella," Edward yelled, "we have 20 minutes!"

"Crap!" I yelled running out of the bathroom in my towel.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you really think I can get dressed in 20 minutes?"

"Probably not." Then I noticed something, Edward looked stunning in his dinner tuxedo. It was a classic tuxedo, black with a white shirt and a white bowtie.

"Edward, you look very handsome," I commented.

"Thanks, but I think we should start getting you dressed."

**I'll post another chapter soon, and hopefully another chapter in ****Undecided War****. Thanks for reading, and please review! I want suggestions, things I need to improve, or just why you like the story.**

**Keep Reading!**

**Fanpire0345**


End file.
